


For Fox Sake

by sapphire_eyes27



Series: Oh, ho, ho it's magic~ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor! Asahi, Hufflepuff! Bokuto, Kuroo's POV, M/M, Magical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pining, Ravenclaw! Kuroo, Slow Build, hinting at requited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: It was supposed to be a quick trip to the Forbidden Forest. Kuroo should've known that's never the case with Bokuto.





	For Fox Sake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFox/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE CUTEST, SWEETEST AND ALL AROUND BEST GIRL!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, MARI! I can't believe I was actually on time with this fic lol! I really hope you like it! (Also have you noticed that both the series I've now started on here began on your bday?!)

“I can’t believe I’m in the Forbidden Forest on All Hallows’ Eve,” Kuroo complains.

Bokuto looks at him and the white glow from their wands turns his smirk into something almost diabolic. “Why? Are you _scared_?” 

Kuroo glares at him. “ _No_. I’d just rather be at the party collecting blackmail material on Oikawa as he gets drunk and makes an utter fool out of himself in front of Sawamura.”

“Oh, man that’d be hilarious!” says Bokuto after barking out a laugh that has the owls hooting back and the bats flapping away in annoyance. “If we hurry, we might just make it in time to see him hurl like he did last year.”

Kuroo recalls the memory and almost falls over because he’s too consumed by laughter. “And then—and then he fell into it, too!” His eyes sting with tears and his sides hurt.

“I wish I’d gotten it on camera,” Bokuto laments.  

Kuroo nods, wiping his eyes. “Me, too. Everyone called him Barfikawa for a whole week before he unleased his fangirls on us.”

“Worth it though!”

“So worth it!”

A strong gust of wind blows through the forest, almost knocking both the boys to the ground. Kuroo clutches Bokuto’s arm to steady himself as the other uses a nearby tree trunk. Suddenly, all the sounds in the forest just stop. They don’t taper off either. It’s like all at once, the animals decided to silence themselves. There are no more owls hooting, no more crickets chirping, and even the wolves deep in the heart of the forest have stopped howling. There is only the eerie rustle of dead leaves on the forest floor, and the few on the trees that are still fighting against the turn of the season.

Kuroo points his wand at the tree branches around him and doesn’t see a single creature in their vicinity. He knows it’s bad when even the animals are hiding. He wraps the jacket tighter around himself, feeling the drop in temperature. “I think now might be a good time to use the Summoning Charm to find your stupid lucky rock, Bo.” Kuroo’s surprised his voice doesn’t waver.

“It—it’s a marble,” Bokuto corrects him, but Kuroo can clearly hear the fear in his voice.

The wind picks up again and small debris flies into Kuroo’s eyes. “I don’t care what it is! Just do it now!”

“ _Accio marble_!” Bokuto shouts, pointing his wand straight ahead.

Nothing happens for a few seconds, and Kuroo fears Bokuto’s still too far away for the spell to properly work for him. He knows his best friend isn’t particularly good at the Summoning Charm, and Kuroo would have done it himself if he just remembered what the wretched thing looked like! But it’s been _years_ since Bokuto first showed it to him, and he always prefers to keep it in his pocket, claiming that the fewer people saw it, the luckier it will remain, which Kuroo thinks is utter bullshit. He’s not enough of an asshole to rain down on his parade, though. It’s not like Bokuto’s belief in this marble is hurting anyone. Tonight, though…Kuroo can’t be certain about tonight. Not when the longer he stands there, the more his blood turns to ice, and not from the cold.

He almost doesn’t hear the whizzing sound until the round object is inches from his face. He thinks, _This is how I die. By the hands of a lowly_ marble _! I didn’t even get to kiss Bo!_

He doesn’t die though because Boktuo’s incredible reflexes allow him to catch the marble in midair, right in front of Kuroo’s crossed eyes.

“You should’ve been a Seeker,” Kuroo says, breathing uneven and heart hammering in his ribcage.

“Nah, Akaashi’s way better,” Bokuto replies nonchalantly as he pockets his lucky charm.

“You’ve gotten what you came for.” Kuroo tugs on the sleeve of Bokuto’s hoodie. “Now let’s go.”

Bokuto follows him without complaint, not that he would because Kuroo knows Bokuto also feels the change in the atmosphere of the Forbidden Forest. They’ve made plenty of trips down here since their first year, but this is the first time it’s creeped them both out so much.

“Thanks for coming with me,” Bokuto says to fill the deathly silence. _Seriously, where are all the animals?!_ Kuroo thinks worriedly.

“It’s fine,” he replies and because he can’t help himself— “Just make sure not to practice over the Forbidden Forest again, so you don’t accidentally drop it and cry about it afterwards.”

“The wind currents around the forest make for a challenging practice!” Bokuto defends himself.

“Idiot,” Kuroo retorts, but he secretly files away the information for future use. Ravenclaw is going to win the Quidditch Cup this year, and as captain, Kuroo’s going to do whatever he can to ensure that victory.

They only make it a few steps before they hear a sound other than the whispering of the leaves and trees. It’s a whimpering of an injured animal, Kuroo guesses, and right after he hears a fierce growl. It’s probably a wolf about to take its prey. Kuroo grabs Bokuto’s arm again and pulls him along faster because even though he’s glad to hear _something_ , he still doesn’t want his ears to witness such a gruesome event.

“Let’s go,” he tells Bokuto.

The other boy finally regains the control of his muscles because he digs his heels into the soft earth and refuses to budge. 

“We have to help that poor creature, Kuroo,” Bokuto says, golden eyes adamant.

“Bo, we can’t! This is the natural order of the world—” Kuroo tries to argue.

“I can’t believe you don’t want to save this animal!” Bokuto says incredulously.

“Look we don’t even know what this thing is!” Kuroo says, hoping to convince Bokuto to see from his perspective. “This place is the _Forbidden Forest_. There aren’t exactly bunnies and squirrels roaming around here.”

Bokuto raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “Well, if you’re so _scared_ , I’ll just go by myself.” He turns on his heel and stalks off in the direction of the waning noises.

It’s times like these that Kuroo wonders how he ever fell for such a person. Of all the people in the world, it had to be Bokuto, the guy who was dumb enough to walk right into the lion’s den. After getting to know Bokuto more, he was surprised that the boy wasn’t placed in Gryffindor instead. Diving head first into situations without thinking of the consequences and being brave to the point of stupidity, Bokuto is the poster child of that house. But then Kuroo remembers how loyal Bokuto is and how he would rather cut of his own fingers than see someone suffer. He really is a true friend, unlike Kuroo.

Kuroo sighs before calling after him. “Bo, wait!” He runs after the dimming light until he catches up. He places a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder to stop him.

“We have to be careful if we’re going to do this,” Kuroo says, meaning, _I’ll help you but it has to be_ my _way_. Bokuto nods eagerly. “We’re basically going to be taking this predator’s meal, so we have to approach it very carefully. From the sounds of the prey, I think it’s already injured. If the predator sees us and thinks of us as a threat, it’ll come after us first. We have to stay hidden and put a Stunning Spell on it so we can rescue the other animal. We should also cover our scent because we don’t want it following us to the castle for revenge.”

“Fine, fine!” Bokuto says impatiently. “We have to hurry! I can hear them going deeper into the forest.”

It’s a mad dash from there. When the noises from the two animals get loud enough, Kuroo signals for Bokuto to extinguish the light at the tip of his wand. The darkness is overwhelming, even with Kuroo’s exceptional night vision. His pupils dilate so much, it feels like his eyes are about to pop out of their sockets. At least he doesn’t have to worry about any werewolves since it isn’t a full moon.

Bokuto taps him on the arm and signals in the direction of the sound. There’s clearly a scuffle between the two creatures, and Kuroo wonders how they’re supposed to know which one needs help.

“Man, I wish there was a spell that would let us see better without being seen in the process,” Bokuto whispers.

A lightbulb goes off in Kuroo’s head. “Bo, you’re a genius!” He remembers reading about a spell like that in a book once, but never had the chance to try it. _Now’s a good time as any_ , he thinks.

He closes his eyes and touches his wand to the back of his eyelids before uttering the spell. “ _Acutis oculis_.”

He opens his eyes and gasps in surprise. Everything is gray and sharp. He can count each pine needle on a tree that’s more than fifty feet away!

“Did it work?” Bokuto asks. Kuroo notes how weird it is to see his eyes so colorless.

He nods. “Yeah, it did. Close your eyes, so I can do it for you, too.”

Bokuto does what he’s told, and Kuroo repeats the spell. When Bokuto opens his eyes, he shouts in amazement before Kuroo quickly covers his mouth.

“You idiot! We’re supposed to be quiet!”

“Right, sorry! But this is just so cool! You’re so smart, Kuroo!”

Kuroo feels his cheeks heat up from the praise. “Let’s just hurry up.”

Just around a dense clump of trees, there’s a clearing with a single tree at the center. Its trunk is thick with a cavity at the base, and inside are the two animals, fighting for dominance.

They’re a blur of gray but Kuroo can tell one is bigger than the other. The closer they get though, the more Kuroo realizes it’s not a wolf like he’d originally thought but a dog. It almost looks like a Doberman Pinscher, but much, _much_ larger. The smaller animal looks like a fox with thick fur and one side of its neck matted with—no doubt—blood. It’s putting up quite a fight despite having the disadvantage in size, but Kuroo can tell the fox is getting tired.

With the dog’s back turned to them, Kuroo thinks it’s a good idea to use the Stunning Spell on it now. Before he can even begin to say anything, he sees Bokuto charge after the dog. The dog turns around, hearing the snapping of twigs in Bokuto’s wake, and Kuroo curses. If they aren’t dead by the end of tonight, Kuroo will personally kill Bokuto himself for not listening to him and putting them in such danger. (And then probably kill himself because he’d be too lonely without him.)

With its prey forgotten for the time being, the hound from hell turns its attention to Kuroo and Bokuto. Even though Kuroo can’t tell what color its eyes are, he’s willing to bet all the galleons in his pocket right now that they are blood red.

It advances on Bokuto first, curling back its lips to show hundreds of razor sharp teeth and ok, _now_ Kuroo is scared.  

“ _Stupefy_!” Bokuto yells, but the dog—if Kuroo should even call it that anymore—is lighting fast and dodges the spell easily. Its eyes seem to burn hotter, and Kuroo can almost see the smoke coming out of them. A growl emanates from its throat, the loudest one they’ve heard yet, as it takes a step back and leaps right at Bokuto.

Kuroo feels his stomach drop as Bokuto scrambles back from the snarling beast. He grabs a large stick to defend himself, but the dog rips it out of his hand as if it were nothing more than a toy. Kuroo finally jumps into action and tries hitting the animal with the Stunning Spell again. The spell hits its target, but it’s ineffective. Kuroo may as well have hit it with plushies, except the dog looks even angrier now. It comes after Kuroo, who can think of only one thing to do: run. He’s hoping to lure the dog away, so Bokuto can take care of the rest, and the plan seems to work until Kuroo trips over a branch and goes crashing into the dirt. His knees are burning in pain and he knows his chin is bleeding, yet he has no time to right himself before he feels the hound pounce onto his back, crushing his ribs in the process. He twists away before the heavy animal can bite his ear off.

Suddenly, the dog rolls off, shielding itself, and Kuroo sees why. Bokuto’s transformed into his Animagus, a great horned owl, and is attacking the dog with his long talons. He screeches, large eyes blazing with fury and attacks again, this time going straight for the eyes. The dog howls in pain so loudly that Kuroo’s eardrums almost burst. It’s shut its eye, hoping to stop the bleeding. Bokuto goes for the one, too, but the dog has learned its lesson. It stands on its hind legs and captures Bokuto between its large paws. Bokuto struggles to get loose, and Kuroo’s at a loss on what to do. Clearly the Stunning Spell didn’t work and turning into a cat right now won’t either. He afraid to use any other spell, too, for fear of missing and hitting Bokuto instead.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a flash of gray. It’s the fox, and it’s sunk its teeth right into one of the dog’s back legs. The dog lets go of Bokuto, who flies back to put a safe distance between them, as it shakes the fox off. But the other animal is tenacious and refuses to let go until it’s ripped off a chunk of the dog’s flesh. It limps towards the fox, and Kuroo finally thinks to use a much stronger Bewitching Spell.

He casts it just as the hound is getting ready to attack the cornered fox and within seconds it collapses. Almost immediately, the forest reawakens as the other animals return. Kuroo feels the adrenaline leave his body and almost falls over. But Bokuto is there, back in his human form, to support Kuroo’s sagging body against his. He wants nothing more than to sleep in Bokuto’s arms and wake up to find that this was all a terrible dream. But the pain in his side is too real to make up.

“Kuroo, are you ok?” Bokuto asks worriedly when Kuroo winces from breathing too deeply. 

“Yeah, but I’ll definitely have to go see Shimada after all this and think of a _very_ good excuse as to why I’m so battered and bruised,” Kuroo says. “Let’s go see how the fox is doing.”

The fox has moved away from the dog’s sleeping body. It nurses its wounds, still apprehensive of any threats. When the two boys slowly approach the creature, it regards them with its black-rimmed eyes, but doesn’t move away.

Bokuto is braver than Kuroo as he kneels to pet the animal, who merely lowers his head and lets Bokuto scratch behind its ears. But Kuroo notices it’s not because the fox doesn’t mind, it’s because it’s too tired to fight back. He sees how more blood has matted its fur than he’d first realized. Kuroo’s angry that even after risking their life, this fox will probably die anyway because of its injuries.

“We have to take it with us and get it treated,” Bokuto says.

Kuroo stares at his best friend in disbelief. “And who do you suppose is going to do that? We can’t exactly go to Takinoue and expect him to do it without asking any questions.”

Bokuto turns to Kuroo, thick eyebrows furrowed. “So, what? You just wanna leave it here to die?” Bokuto shakes his head. “I’m not going to let that happen. If you don’t want to help me anymore that’s fine. I’m thankful for what you’ve done already. I’ll go to Takinoue myself and accept whatever punishment he has in store for me.”

He gathers the fox in his arms, and Kuroo notices how his hoodie is pretty much destroyed from the fight with the dog. He can see the long, bleeding claw marks and can only guess how much it’s hurting Bokuto even though he shows nothing on his face as he cradles the small animal.

Kuroo groans, wondering how he can fall even _more_ in love with this idiot.

“Forget Takinoue,” he says and holds up his hand when Bokuto goes to protest. “Forget Takinoue, and let’s ask Asahi instead. The guy’s a genius when it comes to caring for magical creatures. He’ll know how to treat it just as well as Takinoue would, and we won’t get in trouble either.”

Bokuto’s face breaks out into a huge grin, and his eyes wet with tears. “Thanks, Kuroo!”

Kuroo blushes, turning his head away in embarrassment. “I just don’t want you complaining later about how I wasn’t there for you.”

Bokuto bumps his shoulder. “I would never because you’re always there for me.” The shy smile on his lips has a canon of Cornish pixies exploding in Kuroo’s stomach.

They’re standing so close, and it would be so easy for Kuroo to kiss that smile off Bokuto’s face and replace it with his own.

The fox mewls in Bokuto’s arms, and Kuroo snaps back to reality. He clears his throat, wincing again from the pain in his ribs.

“Let’s go,” he says instead. “We’ll clean up in the Prefects’ bathroom first.”

Along the way, Kuroo puts a simple healing spell on the fox when he thinks its eyes are getting too droopy and covers their tracks with another spell. They get back inside the castle without any problems and lose their enhanced night vision, too. In the Prefects’ bathroom, when the fox sees the large pool-like tub, it perks up considerably. It wiggles in Bokuto’s arms, trying to get free, but thankfully Bokuto has a strong hold on him.

Bokuto leads them to a smaller tub and places the fox in that instead. He takes off his shredded hoodie while the tub fills with water and bubbles that smell of birthday cake. He then begins scrubbing away the grime off the rich, thick coat. His big hands are gentle, not that Kuroo’s unaware of the fact. He’s extra cautious around the wound, but the fox still goes to bite his hand when Bokuto tries to clean away the dried blood.

His laugh booms around the bathroom as he wags his finger at the animal, unperturbed. “No biting, Haku! I’m only trying to clean you. I’ll be more careful, though, I promise!”

“Haku?” Kuroo asks curiously, daring to also rub some soap on the fox. His fingers glide right in into the soft fur, and it closes its eyes in contentment as Kuroo massages the roots.

Bokuto grins at him, golden eyes crinkling at the corners and leaving Kuroo’s mouth dry. “Yeah! It’s short for Kohaku since his fur is amber colored!” The fox makes a sound, as if agreeing with Bokuto’s decision.

Kuroo’s lips pull into a frown when he realizes where this is going. “Bo, I don’t think you should name it. As soon as it gets better, we’re going to have to return it to the forest. If you name it, you’ll get attached, and you can’t keep it.”

Bokuto pouts as he rinses away the soap. “Maybe if we’re really careful—”

“Bokuto, no!” Kuroo says sternly. “We cannot keep it! There’s no way we could keep such a distinctive animal hidden, and not to mention, we don’t even know _what_ this creature is.”

“What do you mean? It’s a fox,” Bokuto says as if Kuroo’s the airhead.

The other boy snorts. “Right. And the thing attacking it was _just_ _a dog_. There are no normal creatures in the Forbidden Forest, Bo. In fact, I’m gonna contact Asahi now. It’s about time he came in and treated it. Look, it’s even bleeding again.” Bokuto curses and gets to work on stopping the bleeding.

Kuroo wipes his wet hands on his jeans and rips a piece of fabric from Bokuto’s discarded hoodie. He embroiders a message and the password to the bathroom on it before enchanting it to find Asahi. He fills the larger, pool-like tub with water and adds lavender oil and bubbles to calm his aching side and head. Shedding his jacket and shirt, Kuroo finally gets a good look at his ribs and flinches. His left side has blossomed into a deep red. He can barely touch the tender skin without gritting his teeth in pain.

“That looks really bad,” Bokuto’s concerned voice says from right next to him.

“It looks worse than it is,” Kuroo lies breathlessly. “Besides, your injuries look pretty bad, too.” The gashes on Bokuto’s biceps look deep and plenty painful.  

He shrugs, golden eyes twinkling like jewels. “It looks worse than it is.” Kuroo cracks a smile, and Bokuto extends his hand. “Can I…?”

Kuroo nods but still isn’t prepared for his best friend’s fingers on his skin. They’re warm, callused and barely brushing his side, yet they leave Kuroo lightheaded, and not from the pain. He feels a shiver crawl up his spine. If Bokuto was gentle with Haku, he’s treating Kuroo like a delicate flower. Kuroo wants nothing more than to melt against him and sleep with Bokuto’s heartbeat thundering in his ear. The long day and even longer night are catching up with him. He sighs and lets his eyes slip close. Almost immediately the bathroom door creaks open, and the fantasy shatters. Bokuto retracts his hands, putting a respectable distance between them, and Kuroo nearly whines from the loss.  

Asahi enters the bathroom, looking frazzled and out of breath. In his hand is the strip from Bokuto’s hoodie.

“Merlin’s beard!” he exclaims. “What happened to you two? Are you guys ok?”

Kuroo waves away his worry. “Yeah, Asahi, we’re fine.”

“Kuroo, you’re clearly not,” Asahi argues pointing to his side. “Look at your ribs! You need to go see Sir Shimada immediately.” He turns his attention to Bokuto then. “And you, too, Bokuto! If you don’t get those cuts treated, they’ll get infected. How did this even happen?!”

Before either can answer, Haku jumps out of its tub and growls at Asahi from between Bokuto’s legs. It barks and bares its teeth at him menacingly. _Haku actually looks kinda cute_ , Kuroo finds himself thinking and reprimands himself right after.

Asahi stumbles back in a state of utter disbelief. He points at Haku as his bulging eyes dart between Kuroo and Bokuto. For a while his mouth merely opens and closes but no words come out. “Whe—where did you find him?!”

Kuroo places his hands on Asahi’s shoulders to calm him because he looks like he’s about to pass out. Meanwhile, Bokuto tries to do the same with Haku and convince him that Asahi’s a friend.

“Asahi,” Kuroo begins, “You can’t tell anyone, but we found him in the Forbidden Forest tonight while we were looking for Bokuto’s lucky marble.” Kuroo explains the rest of the events that transpired, and Asahi pales further.

“We were wondering if you could treat this creature’s wounds,” Kuroo says. “We don’t want to take him to Professor Takinoue and get in trouble. Do you think you can do it?”

Asahi gulps. “I’ll need to take a look at how bad it is first.”

Haku seems to have listened to Bokuto because he lets Asahi approach without attacking him. When Asahi touches him, it’s almost as if he’s scared to hurt Haku more. And then Kuroo realizes that no, it’s because Asahi can’t believe he’s touching this animal.

“So, uh, do you know what kind of creature he is?” Kuroo asks, finally hoping to solve the mystery.   

Asahi’s mouth drops open. “You mean, you both just brought him from the Forbidden Forest without realizing what he is?!”

“Isn’t Haku a fox?” Bokuto persists, and Kuroo rolls his eyes.  

“Haku?” He asks then shakes his head, probably thinking ignorance is bliss when it comes to Bokuto. “He’s not just any fox,” Asahi continues. “He is a Teumessian fox. In all the books I’ve read, it’s said they went extinct hundreds of years ago, yet here is one right before my very eyes!”

“So, he is a fox?” Bokuto says, and Kuroo face palms.

“Well, yes and no,” Asahi says. “Teumession foxes look like any other fox, but that’s where the similarities end. Long ago, Teumessian foxes were abundant, but they never interacted with humans, preferring to live deep in the forests by themselves. Then one day, a wizard came across a one and realized how special it was. You see, their fur can cure you of any ailment. Once everyone figured it out, the hunt for the foxes began. Witches and wizards captured thousands and skinned them for the fur. But the thing is, a Teumessian fox’s fur is like its lifeblood, its soul. Once you strip the fur from it, the fox dies. No one at the time cared though, or if they did, they didn’t care enough to stop it,” Asahi’s voice took on a bitter tone.

“So, Haku’s the last of his kind?” Bokuto asks in a low voice.

Asahi nods solemnly.  “Probably, yeah.” He turns to Kuroo. “Can you describe to me again what the creature attacking Haku looked like?”

“It was like a really big dog,” Kuroo says. “Reminded me of a Doberman Pinscher except it had hundreds of teeth and fiery eyes. It was really fast, too.”

Asahi’s eyes harden. “This isn’t good. What you described sounds like a laelaps. They’re dog-like creatures who are master hunters. They always catch what they’re after. Back in the day, it was almost impossible for witches and wizards to capture a Teumessian fox because they’re such skillful evaders. So, they sought the help of laelaps, domesticating and teaching them to only injure a Teumessian fox. A Teumessian fox’s fur becomes useless if the fox dies first. It still needs to be alive—” Asahi cuts off, and Kuroo’s glad for it.

Bokuto gathers Haku into his arms. “So, does that mean someone is after him?”

“I’m afraid so,” Asahi says gravely. “Laelaps don’t naturally hunt Teumessian foxes. Someone must’ve trained that specific one because they knew Haku was still alive.”

Kuroo squats in front of Bokuto and scratches behind Haku’s ear. The creature looks up at Kuroo with glowing amber eyes and blinks, innocent as a lamb. Who was Kuroo kidding? He never stood a chance. Not with Bokuto and not with Haku. “Well, they’re going to have to get through us first.”

He dares to meet Bokuto’s gaze. His best friend’s eyes glisten, and he’s biting his lip to keep it from splitting into a proud, unabashed smile. Kuroo feels warmth bloom in chest when he realizes it’s just for him. It’s always been just for him.  

Bokuto’s hand covers his and squeezes. “Let them try!”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Mari and my HQ/HP au headcanons! When I add to this series (b/c boy do I plan to!), it will be from those headcanons. [Check them out if you want](https://rolling-blunder.tumblr.com/post/154771052414/hqhp-rarepair-hell)!  
> And Mari I hope you have/had a wonderful bday! <3  
> Oh and before I forget, I made up the spell for the enhanced night vision, and the two creatures aren't really from the HP universe but they are popular in Greek mythology, although they don't exactly have the powers I mentioned xD  
> Comments, kudos, and/or criticisms are very much appreciated! Or come say hi on my [tumblr](http://www.rolling-blunder.tumblr.com)!


End file.
